mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonshy/Gallery
The encroaching smoke cloud Fluttershy tending to animals S1E07.png|Fluttershy tending to her many animals Fluttershy bringing fish to ferrets S1E07.png|What could be in that miniature cave? Feeding the ferrets S1E07.png|Feeding the ferrets Fluttershy brings worms for the birds S1E07.png|Fluttershy bringing her bird friends, worms. Fluttershy disgusted S01E07.png|Worms do not taste so well. Fluttershy embarrassed S01E07.png|Getting shy in front of the birds now? Fluttershy don't eat too fast S01E07.png|"Not too fast now, Angel bunny... Angel Eating a Carrot S1E7.PNG|you don't want to get a tummy ache." Angel seriously S01E07.png|What did you say? Angel refusing carrot S1E7.png|Fine then, I won't. Fluttershy looks surprised S1E07.png|Shocking, isn't it? Angel isn't hungry S1E7.png|Fluttershy and Angel Angel Must Run S1E7.PNG|Angel running off. Fluttershy turns around S1E07.png|Wait, Angel, it's not playtime yet. Fluttershy with a carrot in her mouth S1E07.png|Fluttershy talking with carrot in her mouth. Fluttershy Flying Over Angel S1E7.PNG|Angel running while Fluttershy flies overhead. Angel Running S1E7.PNG|A happy looking Angel Bunny. Angel doesn't want a carrot S1E7.PNG|Come on Angel, just one small, tiny bite? Angels Not Eating That Carrot S1E7.PNG|Angel refuses to finish his carrot. Angel kicking carrot S1E7.png|I DON'T WANT IT! Fluttershy laying on the ground S1E07.png|But,Angel. Angel doesn't like smoke S1E7.PNG|That isn't good, at all. Angel dropping a hint S01E07.png|Something's making Angel cough... Maybe it's up there? *hint hint* S1E7 Just look up there.png|Just look at the smoke... Fluttershy notices the smoke S01E07.png|Fluttershy looking up at the smoke Fluttershy notices the smoke 2 S01E07.png|Smoke, oh my. Fluttershy hit by carrot S1E7.png|Angel throwing a carrot at Fluttershy after taking so long Angel is not impressed S1E07.png|Angel is not impressed Fluttershy takes that as a yes S01E07.png|"I'll take that as a yes." Fluttershy tries to warn everypony Smoke approaches Ponyville S01E07.png|The black smoke, making it's way to Ponyville. Ponies in the park S1E07.png|The ponies, having a carefree time. Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy s01e07.png|Fluttershy runs to Ponyville. Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E08.png|Derpy flying by Rainbow Dash bouncing a ball S1E07.png|Rainbow Dash attempting to break the world record for most ball bounces Rainbow Dash smiling about bouncing ball S1E7.png|Keep bouncing that ball Dash Pinkie Pie watching Rainbow Dash S1E07.png|Pinkie Pie looks awfully excited to see Rainbow Dash try and beat the ball bouncing record. Fluttershy tries to warn everypony S1E7.png|Fluttershy continues to try and warn everypony, even though she is being ignored. Pinkie Pie planning a celebration for Rainbow Dash S1E07.png|Pinkie Pie starts planning a party in celebration of Rainbow's accomplishment. Fluttershy runs after Pinkie S01E07.png|Pinkie,happily bouncing while Fluttershy tries to get her attention. Fluttershy crashes against Pinkie S1E7.png|Pinkie always stops at the worst of times... Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png|The thing that started it all.... Pinkie Pie pokes Rainbow Dash S1E7.png|Pinkie distracts Dash at the wrong time, however Rainbow Dash blames Pinkie Pie for making her drop the ball S1E07.png|Pinkie Pie! Now I have to start over! Fluttershy being ignored S01E07.png|That's what I was trying to warn everypony about. Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png|Twilight sure knows how to get attention. Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png|Other ponies notice the thick black smoke The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png|She informs the ponies about the black smoke and the dragon. Cute Fluttershy 'thank goodness' S01E07.png|All is well. Fluttershy uhh S1E7.png|...Or not. Fluttershy surprised by what the ponies say S1E07.png|Dragon? The plan and preparations Twilight's library exterior shot S01E07.png|The black smoke, now making it's way to the library. Applejack and the rest S01E07.png|The Mane 6 in Twilight's house Rarity on edge S1E7.png Rainbow Dash upside down S01E07.png Rainbow Dash salutes S01E07.png|Twilight explains the plan to the girls Rarity beauty sleep S01E07.png|100 years? Talk about getting your beauty sleep! Rainbow Dash continues talking to the main 6 S1E07.png|We'll show that dragon, who's boss! Rainbow Dash hugs Pinkie Pie and Rarity S1E07.png|Rainbow is always great for a morale boost Rainbow Dash attempting to boost morale S1E7.png|We can totally do this, right ponies? Rainbow Dash talks to the main 6 S1E07.png|Do we have what it takes? Pinkie "We can do it!" S1E7.png|SIR, YES, SIR! Fluttershy "umm actually" S01E07.png|Sir, yes...sir? Cloudsdale exterior shot S01E07.png Rainbow Dash applying rainbow facepaint S1E7.png|Epic Facepaint Time! Rainbow Dash ready for battle S1E07.png|Let's do this! Rainbow Dash battle yell S1E7.png|I am Rainbow Dash! Hear me roar!!! Rainbow Dash ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|Rainbow Dash is ready to kick some dragon's butt! Sweet Apple Acres exterior shot S01E07.png Apple Bloom packing items for Applejack S1E07.png Apple Bloom with bottles s01e07.png|Got to remember the "Apple Juice" Granny Smith closing bag s01e07.png Big McIntosh heavy bag1 s01e07.png|This bag seems heavy... Big McIntosh heavy bag2 s01e07.png|Eyup! Applejack ready to get the dragon S1E7.png Sugarcube Corner exterior shot S01E07.png Pinkie Pie Ready for Action S1E7.png|Pinkie's ready to go and face the dragon. Pinkie Pie Balloon escape S1E7.png|Her "arsenal" escapes her saddle-bags. Pinkie Pie Giggle S1E7.png|Of course, she laughs about it. Pinkie Pie I Mean S1E7.png|"I mean..." Pinkie Pie ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|"Grrr!" Carousel Boutique exterior shot S01E07.png Rarity Camo Hat S1E7.png|Rarity prepares for the dragon Rarity does not like her hat S1E7.png|Rarity makes a bad fashion choice for once... Rarity much better S1E7.png|Much better! Rarity Onward S1E7.png|"Onward!" Rarity ready to get the dragon S1E7.png Fluttershy Preparations for the dragon S1E7.png|Fluttershy is certainly all decked out to face the dragon. Fluttershy Scared of the door slam S1E7.png|And then the door slam frightens her. Fluttershy ready to get the dragon S1E7.png Ponies montage posing S1E07.png|Split-screen montage of the ponies posing Fluttershy tries to get out of the mission Scared Fluttershy "mountain?" S01E07.png Applejack worried S01E07.png|Applejack looks so cute Rarity models her scarf S1E7.png|Rarity models her scarf Fluttershy is not sure S1E7.png|Ponyville's most worried pony. Twilight and her map.png|Fluttershy tries to wriggle out Twilight want to avoid S1E7.png|Pay attention Twilight Fluttershy tries to talk to Twilight S1E07.png|Pay attention or she's leaving Twilight she said what S1E7.png|She said what? Fluttershy begins to walk away S1E07.png|Have someone else take care of your pets Fluttershy is afraid to go in the mission S1E07.png Spike good with animals s1e07.png|Good thing Spike is there to look after her animals Angel tapping Spike's head s1e07.png|Angel's one mean streak thumpin' bunny! Angel keeps on tapping Spike's head S1E7.png|Or is it? Fluttershy adorable S01E07.png|One of Fluttershy's adorable moments Fluttershy but...but... S01E07.png|But......but..... Rainbow and Twilight talk about Fluttershy 2.png|Twilight and Dash discuss if bringing Fluttershy is a good idea Fluttershy looks down at her shadow S1E07.png Fluttershy and her shadow.png|Fluttershy sees her shadow... Fluttershy hiding from her shadow.png|...and decides to hide from it Twilight and others set off S01E07.png Fluttershy is afraid S1E07.png Dragging Fluttershy kicking and screaming.png|The group leaving with Fluttershy whether she likes it or not Taking the long way around Main 6 hear dragon snoring S01E07.png|That's a LOUD dragon... Fluttershy hiding behind Applejack S01E07.png Rainbow Dash its a mountain S1E7.png|"Well it is a mountain!" Applejack "we'll go up together" S01E07.png Twilight and friends "safety in numbers" S01E07.png Angry Rainbow Dash "oh, alright" S01E07.png RAWR!.png|RAWR!! Twilight serious while everyone is happy S1E7.png|Why so serious. Twilight calling Fluttershy S01E07.png|"Fluttershy?" Main six on side of mountain S1E7.png Rainbow Dash victim of Pinkie Pie S01E07.png|Rainbow Dash a victim of Pinkie Pie's antics. Fluttershy frightened mid-flight S1E07.png|Fluttershy is scared by the dragon's roar. Her wings snap to her sides and she falls like a rock. Fluttershy about to fall S01E07.png Fluttershy falling S01E07.png Rainbow Dash is frustrated S1E07.png Rainbow Dash exasperated when Fluttershy falls S1E07.png Fluttershy with locked up wings S01E07.png|Apparently, Fluttershy's wings have test anxiety Twilight don't have time S1E7.png|"We don't have time for this!" Twilight looking confused S1E7.png|Applejack took my map. Applejack planning S01E07.png Applejack coming for Fluttershy S01E07.png Fluttershy looks scared S1E07.png Fluttershy on her back S1E07.png|Fluttershy doesn't like heights, so Applejack has to drag her up Rarity and Pinkie playing tic tac toe S1E7.png|Pinkie beats Rarity in 35 games of tic-tac-toe while they wait for Applejack and Fluttershy Applejack dragging Fluttershy S1E07.png|Fluttershy is still petrified. Twilight and upside down Rainbow Dash S01E07.png A hop, skip, and jump Rainbow Dash jumps across the gap first S1E07.png|Rainbow Dash shows everyone how to jump Rainbow Twilight and Rarity on side of mountain S1E7.png Main 6 "your turn, Fluttershy" S01E07.png Hugging a rock.png|Too bad Fluttershy is scared of heights Fluttershy looks at the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy clings to a rock S1E07.png Twilight c'mon Fluttershy S01E07.png|"C'mon Fluttershy!" Fluttershy looks down at the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy scared of the cliff S1E07.png Pinkie Pie "just a hop, skip, and jump" S01E07.png Fluttershy observes Pinkie jump over the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy is unconvinced by Pinkie S1E7.png|Just jump! Twilight don't have time 2 S01E07.png|Not another song! Fluttershy watches Pinkie jump over the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy prepares to jump S1E07.png Fluttershy getting ready to jump S1E07.png Fluttershy jumping over gap with eyes closed S1E7.png Fluttershy jumping the cliff S1E07.png Fluttershy looks down while jumping a gap S1E07.png Fluttershy realizes something S1E07.png A not so big canyon.png|Turns out the jump wasn't that big... S1E7 Fluttershy stuck.png Sheepish Twilight and exasperated Dash S01E07.png Fluttershy forgot to jump S01E07.png|I guess I forgot to jump. Avalanche! Twilight smallest peep S1E7.png Avalanche! S01E07.png|Fluttershy yells "AVALANCHE!" Twilight this is not good S1E7.png Rainbow Dash soars past the rocks S01E07.png Twilight rockslide S1E7.png Avalanche aftermath S1E7.png|And causes one in the process Applejack saved Twilight S01E07.png Rarity and Pinkie unsure and happy.png Rarity oh noes S01E07.png Twilight sigh S1E7.png Fluttershy looses her footing S1E07.png Twilight uneasy S1E7.png Rarity falling S01E07.png Rarity under Fluttershy S01E07.png|She falls down and lands on Applejack and Rarity. At the dragon's cave Twilight checking map S1E7.png Twilight bout to find out S1E7.png The dragons lair.png|Here be dragons Twilight serious S1E7.png Rarity and Pinkie staring blankly S1E7.png Rarity baffled Pinkie Pie swinging rubber chicken.png|Our Ultimate Weapon? Twilight looks at Pinkie S01E07.png Applejack with apples S01E07.png Applejack ready to give hell S01E07.png Twilight he needs togo S1E7.png Everypony is ready S01E07.png Fluttershy is not so ready S01E07.png Twilight calls Fluttershy S01E07.png Head in the ground.png|Fluttershy with her head literally in the sand Rarity pushing Fluttershy S01E07.png Push Fluttershy.png All eyes on Fluttershy S1E7.png|Nope, she can't go in Fluttershy "because they're not dragons" S01E07.png Fluttershy is scared.png|Fluttershy doesn't want to go in the cave Twilight came up here S1E7.png Rainbow Dash about to facehoof S1E7.png Rainbow Dash places her hoof on her face S1E07.png Twilight big smile S1E7.png |Twilight's awkward smile The ponies' attempts Sleeping dragon closeup S01E07.png|Sleeping like a baby. A really BIG, scaly baby. The dragon and Twilight.png|Twilight attempts to reason with the dragon... Twilight blown away S1E7.png Twilight not going derp S1E7.png Twilight bad breath S1E7.png Pinkie Pie waving S01E07.png S1EP07 Dragon Nose Error.png Twilight "You understand don't you?" S1E7.png Applejack now what S1E7.png Rarity bowing Applejack suspicious S1E7.png|Rarity tries to charm the dragon into leaving Rarity's pony charm S01E07.png Rarity looking up at dragon S1E7.png Rarity persuading S1E7.png|Rarity's attempt in charming. Rarity examining jewels S1E7.png Rarity sucks up.png Rarity patting dragon S1E7.png Handsome Dragon.png Dragon growls at Rarity S01E07.png Rarity scared dropping jewels S1E7.png Rarity upset S1E7.png Rarity explaining her plan S1E7.png|I was THIS close! Rarity thinking S1E7.png Pinkie Pie as a present S1E07.png|Pinkie Pie tries making him laugh... S1E7_Pinkie_Enters_Cave.PNG Pinkie Pie as a beaten present S1E7.png|and fails miserably... THAT'S IT!.png|THAT'S IT!! Rainbow Dash charges at the dragon S01E07.png Get out.png|...before Dash kicks the dragon in the face... Dragon growls at Rainbow Dash S01E07.png Rainbow Dash apologizes to dragon S01E07.png Twilight dazed S1E7.png Angry dragon is angry.png|...which just makes him angry Fluttershy's bravery Main 5 terrified of dragon S01E07.png Fluttershy's cover destroyed S1E07.png Fluttershy looking at her knocked-down friends S01E07.png Fluttershy looks down at her friends S1E07.png Knocked out.png|Fighting a dragon isn't a good idea Fluttershy "How dare you..." S01E07.png|Oh no you DIDN'T!! Fluttershy "How dare you!" S01E07.png|It is ON! Fluttershy walking up to the dragon S1E07.png Fluttershy staring down the dragon.png|...and tells off the dragon for bullying the ponies Main 5 surprised at Fluttershy S01E07.png Fluttershy Annoyed S1E7.png|Fluttershy finally stands her ground. Fluttershy "friends!" S01E07.png Fluttershy looks at the dragon in the eye S1E07.png|Dragon threatens town? Go and stare it down! Close up of Fluttershy's eyes S1E07.png|The Stare The dragon explaining.png|"But that rainbow one kicked me!" Rainbow Dash is proud S1E07.png|"Like a buckin' boss yo!" Fluttershy 'I'm sorry for that' S1E7.png|I'm sorry for that. Rainbow Dash Is Never Sorry S1E7.PNG|Wat? Fluttershy facing the dragon S1E17.png|"But you're bigger than she is and you should know better." Fluttershy Confronting Dragon S1E07.png|Fluttershy faces her fears... Fluttershy serious face S01E07.png|Too bad Fluttershy doesn't take excuses Crying dragon.png|A sad dragon learns the error of his ways... Dragon flies away.png|...and leaves for new lands to sleep in Angel takes on Spike S1E7.png|Isn't Angel a handful? Twilight dear PC S1E7.png Twilight "my good friend Fluttershy" S01E07.png PinkieStartlesRainbowDash S01E07.png|Dragon! Rainbow Dash gets scared S1E07.png Twilight laugh RD misery S1E7.png|That is funny Twilight Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy laughing S01E07.png Fluttershy 'Not everyone can be as brave as me' S1E7.png|"Not everyone can be as brave as me..." Fluttershy freaks out S1E7.png|Fluttershy freaks out Fluttershy faints S01E07.png|How cute, she lays in her back when she freaks out Category:Season 1 episode galleries